


Captain Solo

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 70’s glasses, Boats, Crack, F/M, Mopeds, boat smut, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben takes Rey on a boat ride.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Captain Solo

“I don't think I can do this Poe!” Ben said yelling into his phone while he got ready for his first date with a girl named Rey. He met her at Home Depot that morning and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was buying some top soil to plant some daisies in his garden out back and she was buying a new man sized riding lawn mower. He never had the courage to ask a woman out but today he grew some balls and sauntered right up to her pretending to know how lawn mowers worked so he could have an excuse to talk to her. He asked her out and she said yes. 

“Yes you can damn it! I have a boat reserved for you this evening at sunset! It's easy as hell all you do is paddle it!” Poe replied through the phone speakers. 

“What if I get sea sick? What if I stand up and my tall ass causes the boat to tip over and she drowns? What if I get a bad case of the shits when we are out in the middle of the lake!? What if…”

“Will you shut the fuck up! You can do this Solo! You haven't had a date in years and this will be romantic as hell so don't chicken out! Now I have to go. See you guys at 6:00!” Poe said then hung up. 

Ben looked down at his outfit and sighed. He was wearing a blue blazer with a white turtleneck and black pants. He looked like a regular boat captain. He didn’t want to admit to Poe or anybody else that he was still a virgin because he was just too damn shy with the ladies. Until he saw Rey. The pull to her was too damn strong. Like she was just begging him to ask her out. 

Luckily Rey only lived a few blocks away from him so he planned on picking her up on his moped. It was a nice day after all. He made his way outside and jumped on the moped. It made its usual loud buzzing noise as he took off down the street.

Rey kept looking out her window waiting on her giant nerd to show up. She had been eyeing him as soon as she spotted him looking over the daisies and pansies in the Home Depot garden section. His brown shiny hair and goofy 70’s glasses didn’t turn her off. He was fucking gorgous and she felt the pull to him instantly. Then she heard a loud buzzing noise outside, she looked to see her man on a little blue moped zooming into a parking spot near her truck. His brown hair flowed in the wind as he ran a giant hand through it like he was posing for vogue. Fuck he was a hot nerd.

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door as if the devil himself were on her heels. Ben parked the moped and looked up to see Rey running out of her front door. She was hot as hell. Wearing a white dress with a yellow and black print that just barely covered her ass. Rey beamed at him as she stopped in front of him.

“Hi Ben!”

“Hey Rey!”

They stared at each other for about 5 minutes before Ben finally spoke.

“So I was thinking I would take you on a boat ride. My friend Poe owns a little boat shop over at the marina.” 

Rey got a sudden look of fear in her eyes and grabbed Ben’s giant biceps.

“Um Ben…..I can swim….what if it tips over?”

“Don't worry Rey, I can swim and I won't let anything happen to you.” Ben replied as he took her hand and kissed it. Rey swooned. She put her hand on her forehead and almost passed out like some chick in a silent 30’s movie. 

Ben helped her onto the back of his moped and buzzed off towards the marina. When they pulled up, Poe was standing near the little boat waiting for them with a shit eating grin on his face. Ben knew he was up to something. 

“Well you certainly dressed the part Captain Solo!” Poe yelled as he and Rey walked up to him. 

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Ben asked, looking annoyed. 

“Not a damn thing! Here she is!” Poe said pointing to the little boat. 

Ben looked down to see the wet paint still drying on the back of the boat that read “Ship For Brains”.

“I personalized this one just for you!” Poe said as he slammed his hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

If it wasn’t illegal to drown the shit it if somebody Ben would have thrown Poe into the lake and held his smug face underwater. 

“Gee…...thanks.” Ben mumbled while Rey giggled behind him. 

“You must be Rey! I’m Poe! Ben’s best and only friend!”

Rey reached out and shook his hand. “You're not his only friend now. He has me now too.” She said looking up and winking at Ben. He blushed like a school girl and giggled. 

“Well, there are the paddles so enjoy your boat ride! Oh also I put a little surprise in there for you!” Poe said and as pointed and winked at Ben. 

“Holy shit what did you do Poe?”

“Nothing bad! You will see!” Poe said as he walked back up the hill and inside his office. Ben looked down at Rey and she smiled. She walked over to the boat and tried to climb in but her dress and heels were making it difficult. So Ben lifted her up in his arms and lowered her into the boat like a giant alpha caveman. Rey just stared at him and thought about how fucking hot that was. 

Ben threw the paddles in the boat and pushed it off the shore. He almost forgot to jump in before Rey floated out into the lake. He scrambled to get into the boat, finally toppling over into it. His face landing right between Rey’s legs. Rey laughed as Ben looked up at her, his hair a mess and his giant glasses askew. She fixed his glasses and ran her hands through that glorious hair finally having an excuse to touch it. Ben’s face turned red as Satan's ass. 

He sat up straight and picked up the paddles taking them out to the middle of the lake. Suddenly a speed boat came flying by with a drunken ginger yelling at Ben to get the fuck out of the way. The boat started rocking up and down and Rey started to panic. 

“Ben we are going to drown! Oh fuck me!”

“It's ok Rey I got you!” Ben stood up and made the boat rock even more. Rey grabbed his hands and forced him to sit down. Ben held her hands and didn’t let go. Rey’s face was inches from his. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, maybe just don't stand up again.” Rey said smiling at him.

Then suddenly music started playing from somewhere in their boat. Ben looked all around the boat but he didn’t see where it was coming from. Then the lyrics started and Ben was mortified:

  
  


_ There, you see her _

_ Sitting there, across the way _

_ She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her _

_ And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

  
  


Rey’s eyes almost popped out of her head. It was all she could do to keep from pissing her pants with laughter.

  
  
  


_ Yes, you want her _

_ Look at her, you know you do _

_ Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her _

_ It don't take a word, not a single word _

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry Rey...Poe is a dick.” Ben said, trying to hide his face.

  
  
  


_ Sing with me now! _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my _

_ Look like the boy too shy _

_ He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad? _

_ Ain't it a shame? Too bad _

_ He gonna miss the girl _

  
  
  


“It's ok Ben….it’s actually rather sweet.” Rey said as she cupped his cheek and laughed.

  
  
  


_ Now's your moment (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better _

_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ She don't say a word and she won't say a word _

_ Until you kiss the girl _

  
  
  


“Yeah but he’s still a dick. He didn’t tell me he was doing this.” Ben said as Rey leaned in closer and fluttered her eyes.

  
  
  


_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared _

_ You got the mood prepared _

_ Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa) _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now _

_ Don't try to hide it how _

_ You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa) _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along _

_ And listen to the song _

_ The song say, "Kiss the girl" (Whoa, whoa) _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play _

_ Do what the music say _

_ You gotta kiss the girl _

_ (You've got to) Kiss the girl _

_ You wanna kiss the girl _

_ You've gotta kiss the girl _

_ Go on and kiss the girl _

Rey knew all about waiting but she had had enough at this point. She grabbed his face and kissed his nerdy ass into next week. 

When she pulled away Ben was so shocked he almost fell into the damn water. Rey laughed and kissed him again until he took the hint and wrapped his hands around her back and moaning like a fucking grizzly bear. Rey ran her hand under his tight turtleneck and squeezed those rock hard pecks. 

“Ben…...I want you.” 

“Holy shit…..really?”

“Damn right I do. I have been wanting to tap that ass since I saw you looking at those fucking old lady flowers today.” 

Ben looked around, it was getting dark and there was nobody else around. Fuck it. Luckily the boat had a decently deep bottom and there was a foldable seat in the middle. Ben folded the seat down and Rey shoved him down onto his back, straddling his waist like a hungry wolf. Rey grabbed his Gucci belt and yanked it off, almost throwing it overboard until Ben yelled it was expensive. So she laid it down in the boat. 

Rey smiled down at him and unzipped his pants freeing his giant dick.

“Omg Ben, you don't even need those paddles, you can row us back to shore with just this thing.” Rey whispered as she grabbed him and started stroking. 

“Ahhhh hell yes Rey…..its a big motherfucker isn’t it?” Ben said looking up at her with a smug look on his face. 

“Hell yes, and I want you to drop anchor inside my warm springs.” Rey whispered as she lifted her dress up to remove her panties and threw them in Ben’s face. Ben couldn’t believe he was about to get laid on one of Poe’s shitty little rental boats but whatever made his woman happy. 

Rey leaned down and took his cock in her mouth.

“Oh shiver me fucking timber’s Rey!” Ben moaned as he grabbed the back of her head causing her to gag on his giant anchor. Rey couldn't wait anymore, she crawled back on top of him and lined him up with her entrance. 

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“Me too. I mean I’m clean, not that I’m on the pill too ahhhhhhh!” Ben moaned as Rey impaled herself on him in one quick motion. Rey rode him like he was a fucking bronco. She leaned down to kiss him and took his giant glasses off in the process. 

“I love your glasses. Makes you look nice and ahhhhh smart.” She said as she shoved them down between her tits in her bra. Rey grabbed his hand and moved his fingers to her clit showing him what she liked. 

“Rey! Captain Solo is about to cum! Ahhh fuck!” Ben moaned as he fucked up into her. 

“I I Captain!” Rey yelled as she came all over Captain Solo’s cock. Ben screamed and came as if a tidal wave hit the boat. Rocking back and forth almost tipping over. Rey laid down across his chest rubbing his nipples as they came down from their highs. 

A few minutes later, Ben was rowing them back to shore with a giant grin on his pretty face. He ran the boat into a few buoy’s but they finally made it back to shore. Ben got out of the boat and turned to lift Rey out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and refused to let go. 

“Take me back to that sexy moped of yours Captain Solo. Then I want you to get me some Chinese take out and fuck me into your mattress.” Rey whispered into his ear and sucking on his lobe. 

“Whatever my lady wants.” Ben grinned as he sat her on his moped and sped off at a breakneck speed of 40 miles per hour. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
